memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Humanoid21
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Erish Elo" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sulfur (Talk) 2012-09-01T13:49:10 Duplicate categories Please note that if a short story is in one of the sub-categories, it should not also be in the "short stories" category. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 12:49, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Category sort You can't just drop categories into articles all willy nilly - you need to add category sorts. if you're not sure what that is you need to start paying attention, check any article i have corrected, for example -- they all use the DEFAULTSORT tag which you seem to be ignorant of - Captain MKB 13:55, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Races and cultures All civilization/species articles should have the category 'races and cultures' - DON'T remove it - Captain MKB 12:02, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Star Trek mapping project I'm Brandon, Senior Community Manager at Wikia. We're working on a new Star Trek project as part of the Wikia Fan Studio. To give a bit of context, Fan Studio is a program where fans on Wikia can be connected with brands from the entertainment and video gaming industries. Fans get to interact with brands and share opinions that could impact final products and releases, or whatever it may be that a partner brand is working on. This project doesn't have a partner brand involved, but it will let you be part of Fan Studio and other future projects. This Star Trek project is based around Wikia Maps, and participants will be mapping different parts of the Star Trek universe. Participants will get to help decide what we should map as well. It could be the layout of the Enterprise, or Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant, or even more light-hearted subjects like Captain Kirk's romantic liaisons throughout the galaxy. Whatever the participants end up deciding. The maps that the project participants create will live on Trek Initiative, plus any other community that wants to can embed them. As an active contributor on Memory Beta, we think you'd be great for this project. Would you like to join? Let me know on my talk page. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:58, November 18, 2014 (UTC) *Totally understandable. Thanks for letting me know! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 16:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) characters of unspecified species I gave it some thought and kin d of like the phrasing "category:characters of unspecified species" for the category we discussed. I'm suggesting we move it. -- Captain MKB 04:25, November 1, 2015 (UTC)